


新生活的序曲

by reengiovanna0416



Category: Kamen Rider Build, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416
Summary: build tv后的日常，龙兔和帕梦一起打游戏
Relationships: Banjou Ryuuga/Kiryuu Sento, Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 6





	新生活的序曲

**Author's Note:**

> *尽量写成了不玩splatoon的人也看得懂的程度，splatoon好玩

“原来如此，这就是这款游戏的正确玩法。我彻底明白了。”桐生战兔操作着小小的乌贼角色潜进墨水里来回移动，然后举着银色的喇叭枪跳起来朝那个背对自己用滚轮刷地的另一只小乌贼一顿猛射，下一秒，被打中的对象就“啪”地一声爆开，头顶浮现出一行小字“被干掉了！”。

“你在干什么啊战兔！我好不容易把这块地涂满！”

他旁边的龙我气愤地丢下手柄，对上了物理学家一脸无辜的表情：“因为永梦和帕拉德说这么打赢的最快。”然后万丈龙我就看着他辛辛苦苦涂好的那块地被战兔得意洋洋地涂上自己的颜色。

“Time up！”

屏幕上的裁判猫挥舞着旗子，只见战兔的游戏机上写着大大的You win，龙我的屏幕上则是垂头丧气的小乌贼和You lose。

“就是这样，我赢了，所以今天的家务是万丈做。”

“等一下，这也太奇怪了吧！我记得这款叫《O射战士》的游戏规则明明是在规定时间内涂地面最多的一方获胜！好好在涂地板的人明明是我！战兔只是堵在我的家门口见我出来就杀我一次吧！”

“赢了就是赢了，手段是什么无所谓。”

物理学家丢下机子，一脸得意地说出他的“我很天才吧”三连，转过头去重新戴上耳机：“多谢了，二位，看来我彻底理解到了这个游戏的真谛。”

“这可是基础，虽然名义上这是一款快乐涂鸦游戏，只有在这个游戏里学会杀人了才是真正的入门，记住了吗，build？”

音响里传来的应该是帕拉德的声音。过了一会儿，另一个柔和一些的声音满载着笑意响起：“是这样的，既然涂地的手速不及对方，只要直接堵死对方不给出家门的机会就可以了。不愧是战兔君，学习的速度很快！再提高一下每场的人头数，就能跟我们一起组队玩了呢。”

光凭这温柔又善解人意的声音，不去思考这段话里的内容，宝生永梦听起来真的就像普通地在叮嘱小朋友吃药的大哥哥一样。无论如何，打游戏时的永梦是绝对不能惹的，桐生战兔在心里写下了小本本。一旁的万丈气鼓鼓地想要说什么，但想到愿赌服输，只好故意重重地踩在木地板上走开表达自己的不满。

“太狡猾了吧，向帕拉德他们讨要经验什么的……”卷着炸虾头的拳击手闷闷地抱怨着，不情不愿地开始擦桌子，“下次我也要提前看大神攻略！”

“……他这么说了哦，天才玩家。”战兔站着说话不腰疼地看着龙我辛苦劳作的样子，对着话筒说。

网络的另一头马上传来了bugster轻蔑的笑声：“哪个攻略会比我和永梦的组合厉害！”

“别这么说，帕拉德。龙我君也有可能会找到我写的攻略。加油吧，我们随时都恭候挑战。”

“那你们很自信哦！”

对着两个人游刃有余的态度，万丈龙我恨恨地撇着嘴不说话，在一旁看着的战兔摇了摇头，努力忍住了弯起来的嘴角。

明明这两个人也被挑衅到了才是。对于天才玩家的自尊来说，找攻略打败自己绝对是一句冒犯的话，永梦和帕拉德才会这么回答吧？

“三个人都是小孩子吧。”战兔自言自语地小声嘀咕。他看到游戏机的屏幕上再次出现了“战斗等待中”的字样，活动了一下手指坐好了身体。

也挺好的，这样平静而普通的每一天正是他曾经为此战斗的意义。

“啊，build我看到你了！顺带一提，银喇叭不是很适合你，我其实觉得你应该试试狙击枪……”

“不，我觉得战兔君的情况更适合换成加特林……啊，不过我也赞同帕拉德所说的前半句话，你现在的武器不适合你。”

“我觉得build准头不错，用狙击枪明明会更好！”

“加特林的杀伤力更大，操作也简单一些，对于刚上手游戏的战兔君来说明显更合适……！”

两个天才玩家你一言我一语地就桐生战兔到底该用什么武器争执了起来，战兔忍不住压下嘴角的笑意，打断了两个人激烈的讨论。

“我想我可以所有的武器都试一试。”他说，“我现在有的是时间。”

是的，现在的他有的是时间。

战兔再度低下头看着加载舞台的黑屏，搓了搓冬天有点被冻红的手指，欣慰地笑了。


End file.
